2p England x Bullied Reader: I'm not Dumb!
by xXMsLelaXx
Summary: A series based on a bullied!reader going through Special Ed. Which automatically makes her a outcast. She meet's a unlikely friend with strawberry blonde hair Oliver Kirkland (2p! England). Will he accept her? [ Yes, I am MsLela92 on deviantART. I like to spread my stories everywhere and hopefully make someone smile with my work. Also, please leave a review if you want!]
1. Prologue

You sat in the principal's office with your parents not believing in what you were hearing. " Are you joking with me? Am I in trouble? Is this a prank?" you asked almost going to cry your 7 year old heart out. The principal blinked not understanding your emotion to the news. "They are switching you out of the normal classes to go to Special Ed honey." Your mother explained. "B-But why?" You almost cried.

A cough interrupted you. The principal handed a few papers to your parents. "Your daughter has Developmental reading disorder, also called dyslexia, is a reading disability that occurs when the brain does not properly recognize and process certain symbols. It's nothing major. She just need a little extra help with her reading skills." The principal simple put.

Your parents nod. "_, It's recess. How about you go out a play while I discuss this with your parents" The principal smiled. You nod wiping the tears from you face.

'Why me!' You cried in thought. 'I don't want to be stuck in Special Ed!' you cried again punching you fist at the concrete wall. Some students passed giving awkward stares at your actions. You sigh and headed out to the playground. Once you walked out of the door a few kids stood in front of your way smirking. "Well looky here! It's the retard!" A girl chimed. You flinch at the word.

"I heard over the principal's door you're switching classes to be with the tards" She giggled. You growled pushing her. "Don't call them that! That's rude" You yelled. Someone had to fend for them. It wasn't far, no one should be made fun of because of a disability. "We heard you had this Dyslexia thing. So you're one of them!" A boy shouted. He was your friend. Well ex-friend now. He sounded like he was betrayed. Just because you go to Special Ed now. He think's your odd. Although it was you who was being betrayed too.

You began to cry and rushed past them.

You sat in the tall tire tower that was in the middle of the playground. You silently sobbed. Never being bullied before really hurt. "I-I'm not a retard" You cried softly. A boys head popped out from a tire upside down from you. "I don't think you are poppet" He giggled.

You squeak and quickly wipe your tears. You once again look at the boy before you. His eyes were bright blue with swirling pink in them. His hair was short messy strawberry blonde. He also seemed a bit.. odd.

He climbed down and sat in front of you.

"Want me to hit the ones that made you cry poppet? " He asked out of no where smiling wildly. You blush and shook your head "N-No... I don't want you to go down to their level.." you said quietly.

He clapped his hand excitedly keeping his insane like smile " Oh yes true! Shouldn't go down to their scum of a level!" He chimed happily. You begin to smile yourself at his childish attitude. "There you go love! Smile! It's pretty!" He giggled. You blush again.

He took your hand suddenly. "Let's make sure from now on we'll be friends!". You smile and nod "O-Okay.. What's you name?" you asked shyly. He gasped "Goodness me! How rude of me!" you just blink giving him a weird stare. He had a lot of emotional out bursts. A very bi polar kid indeed. "My Name is Oliver Kirkland!" he giggled taking off his back pack and pulled out a bunch of cupcakes. "What's your name love?" he asked holding a cupcake for you.

You smile taking the cupcake. "I'm _"


	2. Chapter 1

"Oliver... I'm moving" You whisper, your British friend dropped the basket full of cupcakes he was going to share with you. "But.. We just became friends.". It's been about a year in a half since you met Oliver. You managed to keep your Special Ed classes a secret. You were afraid he would look at you differently too. You were moving into the city. You were in the middle of your second grader year along with Oliver.

His bright eyes swelled up and ran to you hugging. "stay with me forever! It's not fair!" He cried.

You frown trying not to cry "Ollie... I'm sorry..." he pulled away at your word. His facial expression looking more insane. "Stay... " He said again stroking you hand. You blink at him "We'll run away.. Bake cupcakes. Live carefree." He said softly trying to forget that you were ever leaving in the first place. "Oliver stop..." pulling you hand lightly away.

"I'll miss you" you whispered and ran off. He cried loudly as you left. You chest hurt incredibly but it had to be done.. Before it was too late. It's better to say goodbye and not at all.

-FAST FORWARD 8 years-

Years has past from your elementary school days. You've grown into a young woman. The first day of high school was going to begin for you. You felt very scared entering the large school. It was unlike the middle school you spent the last two horrible years in.  
Finding your locker, you tried opening it. Having a bit of trouble you heard a couple of the kids from when you went to middle school with chuckle. "Does the tard not know how to open a locker!" One laughed.

You gave a hesitant look at them. Thus began your torment for the year... Again. You see you didn't go to normal classes like other students. You had Special Ed.. Which labeled you an outcast. Although your learning disability wasn't nothing major, nor did you have any mental disabilities. You just had plain old dyslexia. That didn't stop the students from making fun of you though.

A girl from the group took the combination that was loosely written on a paper and start doing the combo for you. "Here you go you retard." She scoffed opening the locker. You just stood there staring at her. You hardly ever spoke. Even if you did, they would still call you such cruel names.

"Well, Are you gonna thank me or not" she glared. "O-oh.. Thanks..." You whispered.

You just wanted them to leave. It that too much to ask?

A male walked from the group pushing you into your locker. "What? Sorry didn't hear ya sweetie" He smirked. Tears started to form in your (color) eyes. "I say!" A voice exclaimed from the hall. You poked your head from the locker seeing a male running up to your locker and the group. He faced the man who pushed you with a angered expression.

Your eyes widen to see a face you haven't seen in a long time. "That is no way to treat a lady!" he glared pointing at him. The bully rolled his eyes walking away with the girl back to their group.

Your savior waited til they were out of view and turned to you helping you up. "Are you okay poppet?" He asked with a worrisome look. His outfit was strange like always. His dress shirt was Neon pink, purple vest and sported a neon blue bow tie. His eyes glowed usually blue with swirls of pink in them. His hair was short and messy with the color of strawberry blonde still looking the same as is ever did. Everything about his character screamed insanity.

It was almost hypnotizing seeing him again...

"Um poppet?" he asked cracking a nervous smile.

"O-Oh sorry... I'm fine..." You stutter looking down twiddling your fingers. "Thanks..."

"Why did they do that to you love?" His expression turning into worry again. You hesitated to anwser. How come he didn't remember you? This was the Ollie you remember right?

He poked you making you flinch "I-I don't know" you lied. His face squinted at you. You blush did he finally recognized you? He cracked a wild smile. "Well I'm Oliver Kirkland!" He chimed extending a hand to you. You gave a small smile. "I'm _". All of a sudden his facial expression changed from a happy smile to a sad pained face. "_-_?" He asked taking a harder look at you.

You begin to feel a nervous atmosphere around the two of you. "Y-Yes?". He pinned you against the locker making a surprised gasp come out of you.

"Why did you leave me?"


	3. Chapter 2

You stare into his eyes unsure on how to answer his question. "H-Huh?" you gulp. His grip tightened on you. All your senses were telling you to run. It was the same feeling when you left.

"You left all of a sudden, It wasn't nice poppet.." He leaned onto you putting his head on the crook of your neck. His hold letting go of you, leaving the two of you standing there. "Oliver.. I had no choice.." You sighed pulling him into a hug. "But I gave you a choice." He started. He pulled up. His mouth inching toward your ear "Remember? I asked you to stay with my forever. Bake cupcakes. Live carefree."

Chills shivered down your spine. "O-Ollie..." you stutter out.

Oliver's smile widened in your small response. "Hey you kids! Shouldn't you be in class!" A teacher howled at the both of you. Oliver looked over with a small glare toward the teacher. "Hmph how rude! I finally see my best friend after all these years and it get's cut short." He huffed. You smiled nervously taking Oliver's hand "S-Sorry! We'll get to class pronto!" You smiled pulling your odd friend down the hallway.

After walking fulling out of view of the teacher Oliver stopped you. "I'll walk you to class, if you want love." He offered. You turned fast "N-No I'm good!" You squeaked.

He pulled into a random hug "I missed you.. Please don't leave me again..." you blush hugging back "I thought you would of hated me after all this time.." You mumbled. Oliver pulled away with a small gasp. "How can I hate my best friend!?". You giggle at his mood swings. 'Just like old times' you thought. You felt his hand twirl yourself to his side feeling a firm hand on your shoulder. "Besides, I have you now. You can't get away now poppet!" He grinned.

You blush "R-Right" you said shyly. He chuckled "Now where is your class. I never really been to any of your classes."

A frown crossed your lips. "I'll walk myself.."

Actually you were just a crossed from your class. It was colorfully decorated... It was quite noticeably the Special Ed room.

"Well... If you say so.." He began to talk. "Just promise me we'll have lunch together!" He chimed. He pulled out a paper with his schedule. "You have Period 4/5 lunch right?" He asked. You nod. His hands clapped joyfully. "Splendid! I'll meet you there _!" He shouted happily giving you one quick hug.

A huge blush crossed you face. Someone was actually going to sit with you at lunch? Not just anyone but a friend! 'Thank the heaven I have a friend again.. ' you thought happily.

"Definitely, I'll be there" You smiled.

"Good! Because if you didn't" His hold gripped harder against your body make you gasp. His stare turning into a spine chilling insane look. "I'll come find you..."

-2p! England's POV-

She shuttered under my hold as I glanced at her one last time. Her big (color) eyes widening from my grip. Her beautiful (Length/color) hair flown back a bit. How long I wanted to see her face like this. My only friend. The one I want to spend the rest of my days with. I won't let her go away this time. I smirk letting go of her. "See ya poppet~" I chuckled walking the opposite way.

A couple minutes later walking trying to find my class I spot the group that harassed my _. "Deary me, Look what we have here~" I cooed sneaking closer to the group.

"Why can't that retard just die already." A girl smirked.

"She's a waste of space." Another girl laughed. I furrowed my eyebrows. 'What in the bloody hell did _ ever do to these people..' I thought. Well doesn't matter. Whoever is a enemy of _'s is a enemy of mine.

This is certainly going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 3

After a few hours of basically nothing. You frown at your homework from the past few periods. Crosswords and fill in the blanks... Did they really think you were that stupid! They never challenged you mentally or maybe think you weren't able to do anything.. 'Typical teacher thinking I'm too fucking stupid to get any real work' you though angrily as you stuffed the homework into your binder.

The bell rang for lunch. "Finally" you sighed out.

You walk out of your classroom and down the hallway to find a crowd of student's at the nurses office.

"What's going on?" You mumble tip toeing, squinting your eyes to see what's going on. A bunch of more student bumped into you. "Watch where your standing dumb ass." One shouted. You stop going back into your metaphorical shell.

"Ok.." You whisper and headed off to lunch to meet Oliver.

You step into the huge cafeteria room looking for the strawberry blonde haired male known as Oliver Kirkland.

"_! Over here poppet!" Oliver shouted which earned a few awkward glances toward you. You blush feeling a little embarrassed. You quickly tried making your way over. You sit your stuff on the table. "So this is the famous _?" a unfamiliar male voice spoke. Your eyes dart toward the man. He was tanned with reddish brown hair. Sunglasses blocked your view of his eyes. His attire was very casual. It screamed bad boy.

"Why yes Alfred, This is my dear friend _!" He explained happily to the the unfamiliar man named Alfred. Oliver's hand would tap the seat next to him. "Come now poppet. Sit!" He smiled. You nod taking your seat beside Oliver. The Alfred man would scan you with a odd expression. It made you feel worried.  
"W-What?" You squeaked at Alfred.

He gave a amusing smile. "Trying to figure out why Oliver is so dead set on you." you blush hard from Alfred's comment.

Oliver chuckled simply and a small bump was felt under the table. Alfred made a quick yelp. "Hey! No need to kick!" Alfred growled pulling his sunglasses fully showing his intense red eyes. He would glare at the accused Oliver. "What, I did nothing of the sort." He smiled widely.

Alfred rolled his eyes getting up. "Well I better head out before I get caught."  
You blink "Are you skipping a class or something?" You ask innocently. Alfred chuckled at your innocence "Nah, I actually don't even go to this school." You gasp. "Your trespassing!" you exclaimed. Alfred's laugh got louder. "Love, He's my friend. No need to worry." Oliver laughed along.

"Well thanks for calling me Ollie." Alfred yawned. "Man I'm tired. Make sure to call at a better time." Al stretched and with that left you two alone. 'Called? Oliver called Alfred?' you thought curiously. I wonder why that was..

A cupcake was shoved in your face as it bothered your train of thought. "Want one?" He giggled. "Is cupcakes the only thing you eat?" You smiled take it. He pouts "You say that as if I'm so kind of cupcake fiend." You jump at the sudden emotion. "No no! It's fine!" You smile nervously. His smile appeared again like nothing. "Poppet, if you're worried about my diet. I eat other things! Nothing to fret over." he said munching into the sweet cake.

You bite into your cupcake and remember the crowd of student's at the nurses office. "hey Ollie?" You asked timidly. He would glance over with a smile "Yes love?". You gulp "I saw a bunch of student's crowding the Nurses off-""Oh Yes!" He wildly exclaimed as he shuffled through his pockets. "We need to exchange numbers!". You sigh as he cut you off so randomly.

"Oliver you cut me off..." You frowned. "Sorry poppet, now what is your number?" He asked.

The two of you exchanged numbers. 'That was so random' you thought. "Now poppet, What did you need to ask?" he said putting his phone back firmly in his pocket. "I saw student's crowding the nurses office." His face tensed a bit. "And?" he said leaning forward of you.

"Do you know what happened?" you blush at his action.

His shoulder shrug "If I knew love, I would tell you" His smile teased. Something was up. "Ollie wha-" The bell rang for the cue of lunch being over. So many things cutting you off today. "Maybe you can ask me later?" He grinned. "Can I walk you to your real classroom now." He asked. You froze and stare up at him fearing the worse. "Real classroom?" You repeated. He nodded bending down to your level. "I never get to see your classroom.

You've been hiding it ever since I could remember." His stare was determined. Not the joyful happy Oliver you very well knew. His emotions were all over the place today...

"I can't.." You gulped. His eyebrows furrowed "Why." He asked sternly.

Fearing he would do something drastic if you didn't tell him, you finally just... Gave up. "Fine.. I'll show you.." you sighed. He took your hand in his as you take him to the classroom you would spend the whole year in. You walk through the familiar hallway from this morning. "Why are we walking back here again?" He asked a bit impatient. "I'm taking you to my classroom." you said bluntly.

You stop in front of the colorful door. His stare turning confused. "This room?" He asked. Luckily it was empty right now and that you had Gym right now. You had no probablem skipping that class. Oliver's hand travel against the door. His head turning back to you.

He smile turned bright and cheerful. "What a lovely door! Your class seems fun!" He chimed.

You groan face-palming at Oliver's reaction. "It's the Special Ed room!" You exclaimed. His facial expression turned more confused. "You're in..."before he could finish his sentence you up the door to the room. "Yes... I'm sorry for hiding it from you.." You frown. Tears begin to fill your eyes. "P-Please don't hate me..." You choke up.

"Why would I hate you?" Oliver asked putting a hand on your shoulder. "B-Because.. I'm retarded... Those bullies from earlier hurt me because of this reason. I'm a fucking retard." You sniffled. Oliver turned you around pulling you into a tight embrace. "Ever since we met.. This is why?" He asked. You head nod into his chest. He would pull away to see your teared up face. His face pained from your saddening cries. "I tried explaining to them.. But they don't listen!" You bellowed. "I'm not dumb! I'm not dumb!" You kept crying out.

"I-I want to hurt them.. More.."He said revealing a smirk.

You look up at him "Huh?" you sniffled.

"Poppet, I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver wildly exclaimed and kissed your forehead. His bodied turned to run. "W-Wait Oliver!" you said grabbing his arm. "What are you doing!" You demanded. His body tensed and let out a small chuckle. "Going home love~ I have things to do!" He smirked taking one more glance at you and he ran off. "You won't be hurt anymore poppet."

You didn't see Oliver the rest of the day. Even when you got on the bus. 'what the hell are you doing Oliver..' you thought with worry.

-2p! England's POV-

"Is she really worth to go through all this trouble Oliver?" Alfred asked leaning back against the kitchen chair. I chuckled. "She's my friend, Friends help each other out." I hummed mixing the cupcake batter.

"You know that was a close call earlier.." Alfred smirked at me.

I sighed pulling out a small bottle that contained liquid inside. "Too true, at least you didn't kill them yet.". The liquid would fall into the liquid " Tsk Tsk, How troublesome." I hummed once again mixing in the quid. "This should knock them out for awhile." I chuckled.

"Well I actually can't wait to go to school now!" Alfred grinned.

I tap my foot and turn to him. "Now Alfred, This will be a after school matter!" I huffed.

The American laughed putting his hands up in defense. "Alright dude whatever.. You must like this _ girl a lot."

"More then you'll ever know" I smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

Late at night on your bed. Staring at the ceiling, you pull up your phone, looking at Oliver's phone number. Still wonder what got oliver so... Flustered. Sure he has always been protective of you. It's just... Something snapped.

You remember all those memories in a short amount of time with Oliver as a child. He was truly your first real friend. He stuck by you even when the other children made fun of you. Although you wanted to keep your secret from him. Fearing whether he would stay with you or not. He wasn't... Normal to begin with. Always happy go lucky, kind and nice. Though when people criticized him or not agree with him at all, hurt him. He would turn into a whole other person. Though it was controlled somewhat. Oliver was a person you knew and you knew never wanting to meet his other half.

"Oliver.." whispering to yourself.

-Flashback 8 years earlier-

"Oliver?" Oliver stopped swinging you giving a curious look. "Yes _?" He asked walking around you. His eyes set on you.

"Am I weird? Or am I normal?" You frown. His eyes blinked. A pause was set for a certain amount of time. It made you nervous that he was going to say you were weird. Closing your eyes swing back and forth slightly a fit of laughter broke out. It quickly brought your attention back to you British friend. "What so funny Ollie" you pout. This made him laugh more making him hold himself.

"What kind of question is that poppet?" He giggled out.

This made you pout more. Was he being mean? "I'm being serious" you sigh. He chuckled putting both hands on you shoulders. His eyes dead set into yours. Making you feel hypnotized, suddenly making your child heart pitter patter.

"There is no such thing as normal or weird. We're all unique." He smiled and snuggled his nose against yours that made you blush. Oliver giggled out again and pulled away.

"If you're so worried about it. Then i'm not any better" he smirked.

-End Flashback-

Looking back now.. He was right. It's silly to get it now. There is no Weird or Normal. It doesn't exist in our Human world. We're all different. Why can't most of the world accept that?

You smile to yourself and call his number.

The dial tone rang a few times and a sudden jerk was heard on the other line. "Ello _!" He chimed. His voice making you smile more you could help but blush. "Oliver... I just wanted to say thanks.. Even if we were apart for 8 years. You have always been my one true friend. Even now." you softly spoke. A chuckle was heard on the other line.

"It's really late. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" He questioned with a hint of laughter.

You blink "Oh is that so." you started as you fidget slightly looking at the time. "I lost track?" you lied badly. Which rose more giggling. "You sound so mature over the phone poppet." He whisper teasingly. A blush started to rise against your face "Y-You too" you stutter. He laughed again.

"S-Stop making fun of me" you pout.

It was silent for a few seconds. His voice sounding faint "You know I'd never make fun of you." he said seriously.

A small smile crept up your features. "_" he began.

"Why haven't you stand up to those bullies. After all these years..." You frown and thought. He made a good point, but remember what you said to them all those years ago. "I didn't want to stoop to their level." You sighed. "I feared if I did anything. Would it really stop?" you pout.

"That's a silly reason." Oliver spoke bluntly.

"Yes it is... A stupid one at that." A faint 'Mhm' was almost audible on the other line.

"_?" he asked.

"Yes Oliver?" the silence was there again. His usual fun happy attitude couldn't be made out. "I want to show you something tomorrow after school." His voice demanded. "H-Huh?" you blink sitting up from you position on your bed. He didn't say anything. "Well o-okay"

"Will you still be my friend?" he asked a little more seriously.

"Yes, Oliver" you sigh. 'What is going on with him?' you thought. A dark chuckle was heard on the other line. Making chills go up and down your spine. Your senses once again telling you to say no. Don't go down this path. It was like making a deal with the devil. Oliver was my friend.. Yet there was so much to him I barely even knew. Why did he draw you in so well? What was the attraction..

"Good, because I'll hold you to that poppet." he giggled like his old self and with that he hung up leaving you speechless..


	6. Chapter 5

(WARNING BLOOD AND GORE)

Through out the whole day you didn't see or heard a peep from your friend Oliver. Your usual routine of being bullied by your bullies weren't here either. Something was strange and you knew whatever it was, It had something to do with Oliver. The last bell hit and watched the students file out. The teacher didn't saying or question why you were still in your seat. The teacher could care less and left you alone in the room.

'I'll hold you to that poppet'.

Oliver's voice still running through your mind filling you with wonder.

You imagine his image standing there. His warm smile settling towards you. It gave you a happy feeling. 'Turn back...' a concerned voice taking your attention. It was a voice in your head.. 'Run...' the voice spoke again. Was this your conscience?

'Go home.. Run.. Never look back..' it kept repeating in your mind.

"_?" A familiar voice asked tearing you away from your worrying thoughts. Alfred stood at the doorway looking at you with a cocked eyebrow. "Going crazy?" He asked putting on a small smirk. A sigh escaped you lips. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette's smirk widened. "Oliver asked me to get ya" he chuckled.

You pull yourself out of your chair. Feeling his red eyes beam at you as you moved toward him. You felt hesitant, but you needed to ask. "What is Oliver planning?" A dark chuckle came from the tanned man. "Stuff" Alfred teased. A dark looming sensation began to fill your body. Knowing that's all you would be able to get out of the man. It was right now that you had to make a decision. Go with him with Alfred to where ever Oliver is doing or Run and never look back. The voices filling your head making you feel pale. Cold sweat beginning to form at the top of your forehead.

'Now or never...'

"Take me to see Oliver" you finally spoke with more confidence.

With that he took the grip of your hand and dragged you down the halls. His steps were fast almost making you trip. "Better hurry before we miss the fun" The brunette grinned darkly. You gulp at his words "R-Right.." you quietly whispered.

The two of you headed down to the stairs of the school. This lead to the basement of the school. Student's weren't allowed to fool around this area.

"A-Alfred, hey we aren't allowed...""Oh shush" He hissed. You flinched deciding to just let him take you where ever you need to go. A shrill screams was instantly heard; making you jump in fear. Another dark laugh was heard from Alfred. "I guess he couldn't wait any longer~" He smirked. You gave a confused expression to him. 'What the hell is going on!' you screamed in thought feeling more frightened to encounter whatever that was.

Alfred stopped suddenly and turned to you. His smile was wide, expecting a great reaction from you.

"He's in there." He smirked pointing his thumbed behind him.

The door looked old and dusty. As if no one has been down here in years. You began to work your way over until a hand swung you back around. A pair of deep red eyes met your's.

"You better be worth the time and effort." He began taking a long look at you. "Frankly, I can't see why Oliver has any interest in you." He scoffed pushing you off making you stumble back a bit. "Well.." You began to speak only to have a spike bat fly past you hitting Alfred square in the face, making him fall back onto the hard concrete floor. You gasp running toward Alfred.

"Of course she's worth it" A familiar British tone giggled.

A groaned came out of the tanned man pulling the bat out of his face. Blood trickling out shortly after the spikes left his punctured skin. A small growl came out of Alfred. His red eyes beaming a glare at you British friend who kept a wide smile. "Don't fill my _ with such harsh word's~" Oliver cooed. "It's not nice~" He giggled. Oliver's eyes were bright, flaring the pink swirls in then.

"So uncalled for" Alfred scoffed as he held his bat with a firm grip, helping him get up.

You just stood there unsure how to react to such a scene. "U-Um..." you stumbled trying to find words. Oliver glanced at you "So, _, You look dashing today." He complimented. A blush spread against your cheeks. 'Where did that come from?!' you thought. You eyes examined his features more and to your disbelief. Specks of blood was shown all across his outfit. Some may assume it would be paint. No... You've seen so much blood in your past. It was no denying it.

"Ollie... Your..." still keeping a close eye on his clothes. His gaze traveled down to himself. "My Goodness gracious!" He exclaimed looking at his outfit. "I made a mess of myself..." He sighed.

The puzzles falling rapidly into place. The blood curtling screams, Blood on his outfit...

"Oliver... What did you do..." You spoke slowly. Feeling your body stiffening. His insane smile cracked and he took your hand gently "Let me show you love~" He whispered.

You let Oliver take you into the dark room. It smelled very funky. Fresh...

"Now, let me get a light going" He giggled.

You felt around trying to find a chair to sit on. A hand gripped your shoulder making you squeak. "Sit here" Alfred said firmly putting you into a seat. "Be gentle to her!" Oliver pouted. "Whatever, turn on the bulb already!" The brunette scoffed. Oliver sighed turning the bright light on making everything clear to your view. "Now don't ruin the mood" Oliver sighed again.

Your brain couldn't comprehend the sight you were seeing. Your were looking to a couple souless bodies staring into you. These eyes belonged to your bullies. Their heads only hanging by mere threads on skin. Guts hanging open.

The faces tear and blood stained. Face wide from painful cries. They were stone cold dead.

Oliver moved behind you leaning close to your ear. "I left one more for you~" He giggled softly. You should be terrified.. Shocked... No there was a different feeling. Enjoyment? Pleasure? A small smile cracked on your features and you began to lean against your forearm. Twisting your leg over the other. "Bring that person.." You asked feeling overwhelming emotion kicking in.

Oliver clapped his hands in enjoyment and rushed to the closet of the room.

"Come now poppet~" He giggled. "Time to join your disgusting friends~!" he chimed.

Mumbles of cries were heard as Oliver dragged the body roughly toward you. You glance slightly to see the worst of them all. She was the worst of them when they bullied you. You lifted from your chair and knelt beside her shaking body. "How does it feel?" You asked trailing your hands against her body. Her cries bellowed out more. She was tied up, a large cloth rag stuffed into her mouth.

Oliver moved to a table where his tools were displayed out. Some half eaten cupcakes misplaced all across the table.

"Which do you want?" He grinned insanely. "Any will do..." You said briefly watching your bully coward. Oliver went over with a simple cleaver. "This one is classic~" He giggled. You smile in agreement taking it into your hands.

She cried more fearing of what's to come. I tear the cloth from her mouth wanting to hear her cries more. "Come on, scream more." you smiled darkly. On the dime, she began screaming for help. She tore her voice to a whole new level of screaming for her life. A chuckle began releasing from you as you shoved the sharp cleaver in you abdomen. You start to pull it across her stomach.

A shrill painful cry came out of her. Her life slipping away with each inch you took.

Throwing the cleaver away, you dove your hand into her intestines. clawing and ripping out each organ she had. Blood oozing around your bully's limp body. Something in you thrilled as you did this tearing this girl apart. A snapped personality took over your morality. Her scream began to grow more faint. Her pretty face more pale. Her tears slowly pouring from her face.

You shot a stare at Alfred. "Bat..." You breathed.

Alfred being very amused be the whole situation casual walks over giving you his spiked bat. "If you insist" He smirked.

You raise the bat over your head giving last smirk at your former bully. Her lifeless eyes staring at you for plea... Help... "Karma's a bitch... Isn't it?" you glared driving one last blast into her skull.


	7. Epilogue

Years have past since that day. The day you got your revenge against the ones that hurt you for some many years. You regretted your decision a few times since then.. The fate was sealed right then and there. You wondered 'What if?'. Fearing that you would of been caught for such a heinous murder. Oliver took it upon himself to take you away. Hide away from the world. Change identities and if anyone questioned otherwise..

Well Oliver would fix that problem.

You get up from your chair to gaze out the grand window. The country side of England was such a wonderful site. It felt homely.

The question was, you had no idea how you got here. After the event of hacking your bullying apart. You spiraled into tears, not believe what you have done. You just snapped... You had to quickly get out of town.

-Flashback-

"O-Oliver! What the hell are we going to do!" you cried staring at your blood stained palms. Oliver quickly brought you into another hug.

"We're leaving poppet" he whispered softly while he petted you.

You sniffle gazing up at him "Oliver... It's not going to be easy! What if-" Oliver cut you off with his index finger giving a hush sound. "Do you trust me?" He smiled. Feeling a bit hesitant at his question you gulp. What did you have to loose. You're a murderer on the run. you nod at him with subtle sniffles. "O-Okay.." and with that darkness consumed you and bam, you were unconscious.

By the time you woke up, you were informed by Oliver that you were in England. Whether you wanted to question him or not. You just accepted it without any argument.. He had a the chain keeping you to him and you couldn't leave..

-End Flashback-

A click of a door was heard bring you out of your thoughts. You turn to see your husband Oliver coming home from work. "Ello, love!" He smiled giving you a loving kiss. Shortly after moving here, Oliver confessed his feelings to you. Needless to say. It wasn't really a choice. You knew if you would of said no, he would of killed you right where you stood. It was like being captive by a beast. Yet... He was always so kind and caring toward you. Was this what Stockholm syndrome is like? Falling in love with your captor. Sure Oliver had his 'off' moments, but were you any better?

Giving a kiss back, you hug him putting your head against his chest. His arms wrapping around your waist as he swayed from side to side in a dancing manner.

"How was the bakery today?" You spoke softly.

He huffed at the question looking a bit disappointed. "They didn't like any of my baking idea's.." He pouted. You giggled kissing him on the cheek. "No one will top your baking sweetheart." you cooed. His mood changed into a rapid smile giving a big bear hug. "You're too good for me _!" He chimed twirling you.

Giggling at your bipolar husband, a small child burst's right through the door crying.

"MAMA~!" he yelled. A gasped came out of you and instantly pull away from Oliver kneeling to the floor letting your son ( Son's name) hug you. He let his face rustle into your chest crying.

A big frown appeared on your lips as well as on your husbands face. You pet his strawberry blonde hair trying to comfort the little 4 year old. "What's wrong honey?" you asked patting the small boy's back gently. "N-Nobody likes me..." he muffled into your chest. Oliver cocked a eyebrow. "Pardon?" he asked kneeling down to the same level as you were.

(Son's name) pulled away with big (your eye color) tear filled eyes.

"The other kid's said I was weird and made fun me for talking to the fairy friends!" he cried.

Oliver's eyes twitched slightly and that same insane smile from all those years ago started to reappear again. "Did they said anything else to you?" his father asked rather sternly. (Son's name)'s head nodded slowly. "They said if I talk to my fairy friends again, they'll beat me up.." he mumbled trying to wipe the tears away from his flushed face. Oliver's eyebrows furrowed in disgust of the other children and stood back up clenching his fists. You instantly grab a hold of your husband's wrist.

"Ollie please..." you tried telling him. You gave a glance back to your son. "(Son's name), please go play with your toys while your father and I discuss this." you asked him giving a motherly peck on the forehead.

The small boy nodded going to his toys unaware of his father's intentions.

You suddenly hop up embracing your husband. Trying not to imagine what he would do to those children. He was very protective of his family. You didn't want things to go down like they did all those years ago. "Oliver please calm down..." you said kissing his face repeatedly. "B-But those kids...""No Ollie.." You demanded in a soft tone taking your husband's face into your hands, making full eye contact. His pink swirls lighting bright from his eyes with anger.

"Let's deal with this, the right way." You said giving a small smile.

THE END.


	8. 2p America x Bullied Reader Side story

Alfred stared at the computer screen with a not so amused expression. It was another photo his friend Oliver had taken with his "Oh so perfect family" he had. Well, that's what the cupcake freak call's his family. He glanced at the almost mirror imagine son Oliver had. Except his son had the eyes of his mother. A disgust tone trickled from brunette's throat and closed the window. He couldn't take anymore of this cutesy shit. But somehow he was slightly envious of what Oliver had. A beautiful wife, a good home, a decent job, a smiling son.

Years ago this would make the American's head turn away and sneer at the thought, but now. Being older, he felt a bit lonely and yearned for the same kind of thing. Not that he would openly express this to anyone. Especially Oliver, he wouldn't leave him alone if he told him that.

Ring Ring

The phone broke him from his thoughts and leaned back from his chair to look at the caller ID. What a surprise. It was Oliver to give him a call.

Alfred rolled his chair over and picked up to phone. "Yeah..." Alfred asked bluntly. A few giggles were heard from the other line. "Spit it out damnit!" Alfred hissed. The giggles stop. "Watch your mouth Alfie! What did I tell you about swearing!" His lid literally flipped whenever he swore. Good times...

Alfred sighed. "So what do ya want?" the brunette asked again.

Oliver's tantrum stopped and went back into a fit of giggles. "My poppet has a little cupcake in the oven again!" He chimed excitedly. Alfred sat bemused at the situation. "A cupcake in the what? What the fuck Oliver?"

"Language!" Oliver angerily gasped on the other line. "Do I need to send the swear jar!" Oliver finished.

Alfred sighed again. Gripping the bridge of his nose. "Anwser my question.." Oliver took a moment to straighten up.

"We're having another baby!" He giggled.

Another one!? Great another little freak to roam the earth with Oliver's DNA. That's what the world needs... A faint giggle was heard again. "You know, you should think about starting a family yourself~ Oh it would be sooo adorable~!" Oliver cooed. Alfreds face flushed, thoughts rushed through his mind of a family of his own, but quickly gave a stubborn sigh. "Yeah, yeah I know! Bye!" He hung up the phone and groaned. He gave himself a minute or two to reflect on the whole conversation. Family? Me? If only... Suddenly his face shift to the window to a bright sunny day.

'I'll go for a walk, I might just find what I'm looking for...'

-READER'S POV-

Today was like any other, Horrible...

You worked a small book shop, It had it's fair share of visitors and customers. The elderly were nice, Some parents brought their kids in to read in the kiddy corner of the store. The owner would convey of random conversation throughout the morning until your shift was over.

You worked until 1 PM, It was now 3 PM and you were now getting the daily bullying from your college campus. Class hasn't even started and they found you.

"Whatcha got there, whore!" A girl grinned menacingly and forcefully tug a important binder from you.

Your notes for class were tucked in there!

A couple of her stuck up, kiss ass of the bully's friends held you from sturggling. The bully opened and emptied all of hard work onto the dirty ground. Her feet crushing shredding anything that was of any use to you in class. A year ago you dated a guy she liked. He ended up cheating on you on the 4th month of dating... With her. Even though she now has her man. She still gave you shit 'til this very day for stealing what was hers.

It wasn't the first time getting bullied, but you at least thought it would get easier when you started college... Only you were terribly wrong and it was far worse then what you experienced.

After your bully finished smashing your stuff around she casually walk over to you. Kneeling done to your level. She smirked as she took out the cigarette from her mouth and dangled it a little to close to your face. "It would be ashame to mess up this pwetty face of yours _~" She mocked. Her friend giggled evily to please her.

Suddenly, something went very wrong. A huge thud was heard and the bully's eyes immediately went white.

Her friends gasped and she toppled over, blood gushing from behind with a object sticking out of it.

A spiked baseball bat?

The Bully's minions let go of you to help her. "Well, well, well~" A voice sang deeply. You face flushed to see a tall, tanned, brunette man walking toward all of you. He had a mocking smirk of achievement. His eyes were behind a pair of aviators.

"You almost killed her!" one of her minions yelled at the man.

He walked forward pulling the bat out of her head. His head tilt to a angle to reveal his beaming red eyes.. "Scram..." he said more intimidating then they could imagine. Without another word, they left before they could be hurt too.

"So, getting bullied I see?" He asked with a smirk.

You eyes welled up and you launched at him. A surprised gasp took over him. His face flushed red. "Thank you! You're my hero!". His face scrunched up. "Hero?" you nod.

He looked away blushing more.

"Well, can your "Hero" get a kiss for saving your ass?" He asked still not looking at you directly. He was very cute you thought. Without a thought you went in for a small kiss on the cheek, but he turn your face to meet his lips. You turned beat red. He pulled away with a amused face.

"M-My name is _." you stuttered, still at a loss for words.

His eyes beamed at you giving a smirk like grin. You notice he had a missing tooth. Was he some kind of thug?

"The names Alfred" He replied pulling his bat over his shoulder.

That day the both of you found something very unexpected for the both of you. A awesome ending to a terrible day and a new friend. As for Alfred.

He found just what he wanted. Just a little cutie he found all for himself.


End file.
